Caperucita y el lobo feroz
by Lauchita
Summary: [Reto de Halloween][Proyecto 1 -8 ] "...Corría entre los siniestros árboles y matorrales oscuros de aquel bosque. Su corazón bombeaba la sangre a toda velocidad (…) Dos manos la tomaron por detrás, una agarraba su cuerpo y la otra tapaba su boca. Intentó luchar, dio codazos se defendió con lo que pudo, pero su captor era más fuerte que ella..." [Terror][Gore][Romance][Sensual]


Este fic es creado en respuesta al reto de Halloween del grupo Proyecto 1- 8. Foro Taiora.

Me tocó escribir la petición de Midnighttreasure.

La petición de Mid fue la siguiente:

Concepto: Escribir a partir de la imagen que tengo como portada de este fic. Género: terror/misterio/romance Quería que hubiera Gore, pero también quería una escena sensual. Escenario: un oscuro bosque

Me pase de la cantidad de palabras pero logré incluir todo lo que Mid pidió. Ojalá y no salga descalificada por lo largo.

 **Digimon no me pertenece...**

 **::**

* * *

 **Caperucita y el Lobo Feroz.**

 **Reto de Halloween 2016**

* * *

 _::_

 _¿Cómo se había metido en aquel lio? La pelirroja no dejaba de hacerse aquella pregunta mientras corría entre los siniestros árboles y matorrales oscuros de aquel bosque. Su corazón bombeaba la sangre a toda velocidad. Desde hacía un buen rato estaba perdida, pero su verdadera preocupación no era esa; su verdadero deseo era poder perder a la jauría de personas que desde alrededor de 3 horas la perseguían._

 _Paró su andar ocultándose detrás de un enorme árbol con tronco de corteza gris y ramas secas. Sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos. Estaba cansada y su garganta estaba seca. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo físico al correr tanto. Aun así no se sentía segura, no podía estar confiada, sabía que le seguían el paso y que si no hallaba un refugio rápido la encontrarían._

 _Se colocó en cuclillas y tapó sus ojos con ambas manos intentando serenarse un poco para poder pensar con más claridad. Intentar razonar con aquellas personas no era una opción, evidentemente el raciocinio no era la mejor cualidad en ellos. ¡Escapar! Eso era lo primordial en ese momento. Con pesadez se colocó de pie nuevamente intentando controlar el temblor en sus rodillas._

— _Piensa, piensa_ _—_ _Se repetía a sí misma mientras intentaba hacer funcionar su cerebro entre tanto miedo._

 _Su aldea natal se encontraba prácticamente en medio la nada, rodeada casi en totalidad por un espeso y extenso bosque, en el cual ella se hallaba en dicho momento. El bosque era peligroso, animales salvajes hacían de él su hogar, serpientes venenosas, osos, linces y ahora quizá un macabro asesino… Todo ello sin contar el tumulto de personas que las perseguían, muchos de ellos conocidos, gente que en otros tiempos habían sido sus vecinos._

 _Sabía que la única salida era ir hacia el sur. Hacia esa dirección se encontraba la única carretera que comunicaba su natal aldea con otros poblados habitados. Pero estaba perdida en ese momento, no sabía si había corrido hacia el norte, sur, este u oeste. Miró al cielo con la esperanza de utilizar las estrellas como guías de camino, sin embargo fue inútil, aquella noche estaba inusualmente oscura y al cielo lo cubría un encapotado color gris plomizo._

 _El sonido que hace el rompimiento de una rama invadió el ambiente haciendo que a ella se le helara la sangre. ¿La habían encontrado?, ¿Estaban cerca de nuevo? Giró su cara hacia donde había creído escuchar algo. Entonó sus ojos tratando de atravesar la maleza pero no lograba escuchar nada más que el crujir del viento, el cual aullaba malévolamente entre las ramas podridas de los árboles. Se quedó callada por un rato, expectante… el bosque solo le devolvió silencio por un rato, luego escuchó claramente los murmullos de sus persecutores._

 _Volvió a correr a toda prisa. Si la encontraban podía esperarse lo peor. No quería ni imaginarse el que_ _harían con ella._

— _Creo que ha ido por acá — Escuchó la voz de uno de los hombres._

 _Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, estaba muerta de miedo. Seguía corriendo sin rumbo, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Podía notar el resplandor de las antorchas a los lejos y escuchar los murmullos cada vez más cerca. Era tal su afán por escapar que no prestó la atención debida al camino y eso fue un error. Tropezó con una piedra haciéndola caer por una pendiente de alrededor de 3 metros y medio, algunas ramas y hierbajos amortiguaron el descenso, sin embargo sintió el chasquido de su tobillo golpear contra una roca y de repente estaba tendida sobre la fría arena intentando recuperarse de la caída._

 _Los murmullos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. El fuego de las antorchas era visible a menos metros. Intentó pararse y seguir corriendo pero al apoyar su pie izquierdo soltó un quejido de dolor: era obvio, se lo había dislocado. Intentó arrastrarse por sobre el musgo que cubría el suelo. ¡La encontrarían! ¡Darían con ella! Dos manos la tomaron por detrás, una agarraba su cuerpo y la otra tapaba su boca. Intentó luchar, dio codazos se defendió con lo que pudo, pero su captor era más fuerte que ella._

— _Shhh, haz silencio y quédate quieta o nos encontrarán — Ordenó una voz familiar y ella obedeció — ¿Puedes caminar? — Preguntó el hombre._

— _No, me disloqué el tobillo — Confesó en un susurro bajo._

— _Sube — Ordenó a medida que se ponía frente a ella en cuclillas. Claramente quería que ella montase su espalda._

— _¿Eres… tú? — No pudo evitar preguntar. El hombre tenía la cara cubierta por una capucha negra y no lograba distinguirlo bien, pero esa voz… Su voz era tan familiar. Acercó su mano hasta el rostro de él con el fin de quitar la tela oscura y poder apreciar su rostro pero obtuvo un gruñido de parte de este._

— _¡Que subas ya, dije! Están muy cerca._

 _Ella omitió sus ganas de ver el rostro de su ayudante y obedeciendo sus peticiones subió hasta su espalda. El chico corrió con ella encima de él, adentrándose entre densa vegetación. El camino frente a ellos era difícil, inclinado y cubierto por maleza, lianas y enredaderas de plantas y árboles de tronco delgado. Y luego de recorridos algunos metros el paisaje cambió, ahora se encontraban en un claro de bosque en el cual sobresalía una cabaña._

 _El chico entró con ella a cuestas al lugar y la colocó en un mueble._

— _Pronto llegarán hasta acá. Tienes que esconderte — Advirtió quitándose la capa y dejando ver su cara._

— _¡Eres tú! — Exclamó ella contenta._

— _No hay tiempo para saludos, Sora_

 _El chico movió algunas cosas y quitó una pesada mesa de madera de su sitio. Retiró una vieja alfombra mullida del piso y dejó ver una trampilla oculta la cual levantó. Luego se acercó hasta ella._

— _Necesitamos hacer algo con tu pie. Está demasiado hinchado._

— _Es por el dislocamiento. Hay que colocar el hueso en su posición y luego hacer presión con un vendaje. Solo así podré afincarlo._

— _¿Puedes hacerlo tú?_

— _No. Necesito que tú lo hagas. Toma mi pie y hálalo con fuerza hacia abajo hasta que el hueso vuelva a quedar en su lugar._

 _El moreno siguió las instrucciones de la pelirroja haciendo que el hueso de la chica volviera a su lugar indicado. La muchacha no pudo evitar soltar un profundo grito de dolor ante la acción del chico._

— _¿Estás bien? — Preguntó preocupado de haberle hecho daño._

— _Sí. Un tobillo dislocado duele de puta madre pero ahora que lo montaste donde va el dolor desaparecerá gradualmente. Solo tenemos que hacer presión con algo, como una tela y así podré afincarlo._

 _El moreno buscó un pedazo de tela. La muchacha alzó su pierna nuevamente hacia él para que colocara el vendaje. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que llegaba a la altura de la rodilla y usaba una larga capa roja. Desde aquel ángulo el moreno tenía una perfecta vista de la pierna de la pelirroja. No pudo evitar mirarla con deseo._

— _Tai — Susurró la chica haciéndolo salir de su ensimismamiento._

— _Tenemos que ocultarte — Recordó. — No tardarán en llegar — Cargó a la chica para que esta no tuviera que afincar el pie y la dejó en el sitio donde estaba la trampilla — Quédate aquí y haz silencio. Yo me encargo._

— _Tai — Pronunció ella sosteniendo al chico por un brazo._

 _En la posición que se encontraban, ella en un escondite debajo del suelo y él agachado sobre este para ocultarla, sus caras quedaron muy cerca una de la otra. La chica no pudo evitar observar de cerca aquellos ojos chocolate que tantos deseos había tenido de volver a ver._

— _No hay tiempo Sora. Necesitamos ocultarte._

 _El moreno rompió el cruce de miradas y cerró la trampilla sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja. La chica quedó en un ambiente completamente oscuro pero confiaba en él, sabía que las cosas saldrían bien. Pudo escuchar como la mesa era puesta de nuevo en su lugar, es decir, sobre ella. Pasaron algunos minutos en completo silencio y luego el bullicio invadió el lugar. Primero golpeteos en la puerta y luego gritos._

— _¡Abre la puerta, Yagami! — Gritaba un hombre a medida que golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de madera._

— _¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tanto alboroto, Kido? — Preguntó el moreno haciéndose el desentendido luego de abrir la puerta — ¿Por qué razón invaden mi propiedad a tardías horas de la noche?_

— _No te hagas el inocente Taichi — Atacó el hombre de cabellos azules — Estoy seguro de que te has enterado de las noticas._

— _¿Cuáles noticias, Joe? La aldea es una cuna de rumores, es difícil saber que considerar una noticia y que tomar como un simple brollo._

— _No intentes hacerte el gracioso Yagami — Advirtió el hombre — Hace dos noches, Ishida Yamato, Izumi Koushiro y Takaishi Takeru salieron a cazar al bosque… Nunca regresaron… Sus familias preocupadas pidieron a la ciudadanía ayuda. Un grupo de mis hombres y yo salimos en su búsqueda. Encontramos sus cosas llenas de sangre pero no había rastros de ellos… Nos adentramos más en el bosque y pudimos hallar a Takaishi, o lo que quedaba de él…_

 _Hubo silencio entre ambos._

— _¿No preguntarás más, Yagami? — El moreno seguía callado, pero aun así Kido continuó — Primero hallamos sus piernas pegadas a su coxis, aparentemente sin novedad, salvo el hecho de que faltaba la otra mitad de su cuerpo, el cual encontramos a 10 metros de distancia. Una escena horrible. Sus intestinos reposaban por el suelo y su caja torácica estaba desprendida… ¡Le sacaron el corazón! — La cara del castaño había palidecido ante la descripción que hacía el peliazul, este último tenía un dejo de sadismo en su rostro… Parecía disfrutar el contar aquello — Izumi nunca apareció e Ishida aparentemente halló solo su camino a la aldea._

— _Yamato… ¿él está bien?... ¿Está vivo? — Preguntó con evidente preocupación. Joé negó con la cabeza. La noticia había afectado notoriamente al castaño pero tenía que recomponerse. Sabía que perseguían a Sora y él debía fingir ignorancia — ¿Han venido hasta acá para que los ayude a buscar a Koushiro?_

— _No. Hemos venido a que nos ayudes a encontrar a su asesina._

— _¿Una mujer dices? ¿Qué clase de mujer podría contra tres hombres adultos? — Una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara del peliazul._

— _Ninguna mujer normal podría, evidentemente… Pero para una bruja eso sería tarea fácil._

— _¿Una bruja? Joe, tales cosas no existen._

— _Claro que sí existen y sabemos de quien se trata… Verás Yagami, casualmente hace dos noches volvió a la aldea una persona que llevaba años sin poner un pie por estos lares… Y casualmente aparece la noche en la que Koushiro, Takeru y Yamato se pierden… Y tú sabes muy bien de qué persona estoy hablando — El castaño permanecía en silencio — ¡Takenouchi Sora! — Taichi intentó fingir sorpresa, permaneció mudo algunos segundos y luego habló._

— _Joe, por favor, debe haber una explicación para todo. Estoy seguro de que Sora no está involucrada en lo que ustedes piensan._

— _¿Ah no? Pues no te he contado todas las «casualidades» que giran en torno a ella. Primero, Sora aparece el mismo día en que ellos se pierden, que por cierto, fue noche de luna llena. En segundo lugar, Takeru, es hallado sin corazón… Sabes perfectamente que las brujas aprovechan las noches de luna llena para hacer sus conjuros, pues es cuando la magia negra tiene un auge de poder y los corazones suelen ser usados en rituales satánicos._

— _Joe… Debe haber una explicación lógica._

— _Y la tercera casualidad — Continuó el hombre de tés blanca hablando mientras ignoraba lo que el castaño le decía — Encontramos a Takenouchi con el cuerpo de Ishida — El moreno abrió los ojos a más no poder._

— _¿Qué? — Preguntó incrédulo._

— _Oh si Taichi. La encontramos en la cabaña de su madre con el cuerpo de Yamato encima de una tabla. Al chico le faltaba una mano, y tenía tres profundas cortadas alrededor del cuello y por la mandíbula. Heridas profundas, que dejaban ver perfectamente el musculo debajo de la carne desgarrada… Tenía una pócima maldita con ella, la cual había estado vertiendo sobre el cuerpo de Ishida… Aparte hallamos el ojo derecho del rubio en un frasco… Fue ella Taichi, ¡Ella! Y creo que la escondes justo aquí en este preciso momento._

 _Dicho esto le peliazul empujó fuertemente al castaño y entró sin invitación a la cabaña. Acto imitado por otros aldeanos._

— _Joe, ¿qué demonios haces?_

— _Busquen por toda la cabaña. Debajo de las camas, en los cuartos. Encuentren a la bruja._

 _Los hombres hicieron caso al mayor. Movieron cosas, tiraron otras, buscaron en cada rincón, pero no dieron con el paradero de la pelirroja._

— _¡Ella no está aquí Kido! — Atacó el moreno empujando al mayor_

— _Taichi eres un miembro valioso de esta comunidad, pero si nos enteramos de que la has ayudado morirás quemado junto con ella — Amenazó._

 _::_

—Ay ya basta Mimí. Esa historia no me gusta — Sentenció la pelirroja parándose del tronco en el que estaba sentada y haciendo que sus demás compañeros la miraran

— ¿Y porque no? Si me está quedando muy bien — Se defendió la castaña.

— Porque nos usas a nosotros como personajes. Porque me convertiste en una bruja asesina y porque eres muy gráfica en el relato.

— Pero Meiko fue muy específica haciendo su petición: quería una historia de terror que contuviera gore, que fuera explícita, que ocurriera en un bosque oscuro y…

— Bueno sí, pero no me gusta — Sentenció y luego se alejó caminando del lugar.

Casualmente para aquel 31 de octubre el fin de semana tocaba largo. Aprovechando los días libres que tenían, sus amigos y ella decidieron arrendar una cabaña cercana a un bosque. Decidieron que la última noche se disfrazarían y harían una fogata. Todo había pintado bien, comieron malvaviscos asados, se dieron un festín de chucherías, habían reído como locos e inclusive Yamato había tocado algo junto al fuego, pero de un momento a otro a Takeru se le ocurrió que sería divertido comenzar a contar historias de terror.

Luego Hikari para hacerlo « _más interesante_ » pensó que sería bueno si cada uno daba un tema y otra persona tenía que relatar una historia en base a aquello. Takeru soltó el concepto de "ouija a la medianoche. Pidió que el género fuera de "Terror/Suspenso" y pidió una escena muy explícita. Kari tomó su idea y contó una historia donde todos se reunían precisamente en casa de la pelirroja a jugar con el tablero a petición de Mimí… Terminaron invocando a « _la muerte_ ».

Después, la misma Hikari sugirió como concepto el Déjà vu, el cual llevaría como género el terror psicológico, queriendo que ocurriera en Hikarigaoka. Meiko aceptó este desafío y relató una historia de un chico que no paraba de vivir una y otra y otra vez la misma escena tétrica con su novia, a la cual le habían disparado. Luego de terminada su historia a Meiko le tocó proponer un concepto el cual fue aceptado por Mimí y ahí estaban.

A Sora no le gustaban las historias de terror y menos si la incluían a ella como bruja asesina o a sus amigos descuartizados. Así que solo había decidido dar un paseo por ahí. Lo único divertido del Halloween eran los disfraces, pero no el miedo. Luego de caminar un rato escuchó a su novio llamándola.

— Por aquí — Gritó para dar indicaciones al moreno.

Se había adentrado un tanto en el bosque pero no lo suficiente como para perderse o como para que fuera peligroso.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya terminaron con las historias? — Le preguntó a su novio cuando lo tuvo frente a ella. El chico negó con la cabeza.

— Mimí terminó la de ella. Propuso algo acerca de voces en la cabeza que indicaran matar a alguien… Izzy está relatando en este momento.

— ¿Y cómo culminó su cuento? ¿Terminé matándote a ti también? — el moreno no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su novia.

— No, de hecho tú en realidad no eras una bruja.

— ¿Ah no?

— Nop… Las casualidades eran simplemente supersticiones del pueblo… Tú te habías ido a la ciudad a estudiar y tuviste la mala suerte de regresar el día que ellos se perdieron en el bosque.

— Pero me encontraron con el cuerpo de Yamato.

— Sí, pero fue un malentendido también. Resulta ser que Yamato sobrevivió al ataque y tú lo encontraste, lo llevaste hasta tu cabaña y lo pusiste sobre una tabla a modo de camilla. No tenías ninguna poción maldita, era solución fisiológica lo que usabas para lavar sus heridas y su ojo en el frasco fue porque él había llegado con el ojo derecho guindando y tuviste que cortárselo para evitar una infección… Igual no sobrevivió

— Eso es asqueroso — comentó ella sin guardarse nada.

— Lo sé, pero Meiko quería gore.

— Y si no fui yo ¿Quién mató a Matt y a T.K? — El moreno se señaló a si mismo con ambos pulgares — ¡¿Tú?!

— Seeeh… Resulta que terminé siendo hombre lobo… Por eso el ataque ocurrió con luna llena. Por eso las extrañas heridas en ambos cuerpos y por eso vivía en una cabaña oculta en medio del bosque… quería guardar distancia con los aldeanos para no lastimarlos pero Izzy, Yama y Takeru me descubrieron… Intentaron matarme y no les salió bien… Tú te diste cuenta que el culpable era yo porque debajo de la trampilla donde estabas escondida hallaste la cabeza de Kou. — La pelirroja puso cara de desagrado.

— No me gustan las historias de terror. Menos si son sangrientas y gráficas… Y mucho menos si nos incluyen a nosotros.

— Lo sé — Le dijo apretando suavemente su nariz — Aunque a mí me gustó la parte donde te coloqué el vendaje sobre el tobillo y pude mirar descaradamente tus muslos — Comentó el chico con evidente picardía.

— No seas tonto — La chica intentó hacerse la ofendida. Se había sonrojado por el comentario.

— ¿Qué pasa caperucita? ¿Le tienes miedo a tu lobo feroz? — Preguntó el moreno pegando a su novia contra un árbol y poniendo ambas manos contra el tronco para evitar que ella saliera de su agarre.

El comentario de la caperucita y el lobo hacía alusión a sus vestimentas. La chica llevaba puesto un sexy vestido blanco con la falda justo encima de las rodillas y usaba una capa roja encima: ¡era caperucita! Él por su lado usaba jeans y una camisa roja a cuadros blancos y negros. Cargaba un hacha de utilería en el cinturón del pantalón.

— Tú no eres el lobo feroz. Eres el leñador.

— Pero caperucita se encuentra en el bosque es con un lobo… Quizá soy lobo por dentro y no lo has averiguado — Gruñó seximente.

Sora no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues hay que averígualo entonces… Señor leñador — Fingió voz de inocencia — Pero que ojos tan grandes tiene.

— Son para verte mejor — Contestó Taichi mirándola de abajo hacia arriba con extrema picardía.

— Pero que nariz tan grande tienes — La dulce voz que ponía Sora estaba excitando al moreno.

— Es para olerte mejor — Respondió él acercando su nariz hasta el cuello de la chica, causando un leve escalofrió en ella.

— Pero que… — La chica calló un momento para pensar que quería mencionar — Dientes tan grandes tienes.

— Son para morder mejor — El castaño mordió de manera sexy el cuello de su novia haciendo que esta jadeara.

— Sr. Leñador, pero que boca tan…

No la dejó terminar la frase porque de inmediato atrapó los labios de la chica contra los suyos. La besó con anhelo… Sora era experta en hacerlo enloquecer. Su lengua bailaba con la de la chica. El deseo aumentaba gradualmente. Llevó sus manos hasta las nalgas de la muchacha y la alzó en el aire. Ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de él y él la pegó contra el tronco del árbol.

— Dime caperucita… — hablaba con una sexy voz ronca — ¿No quieres saber que « _otra cosa»_ bien grande tengo?

En la mirada de la chica se reflejó el deseo… Estuvo a punto de responder… Pero…

— ¡Taichi!, ¡Sora! — Escucharon a Meiko llamarlos. Recobraron la compostura y se separaron lo suficiente y a tiempo — ¡Ah, ahí están! Ya dejamos de lado las historias de miedo y las pizzas que Kari puso en el horno ya están listas. Vayamos a comer.

 _«Meiko cagándola como siempre»_ pensaron ambos, pero aun así siguieron a la pelinegra hacia la cabaña. Cuando todos durmieran ya habría tiempo de seguir jugando a caperucita y el lobo.

::

* * *

 **Y eso es todo.**

Espero te guste Mid.

Al principio puse el terror y misterio. Luego metí el gore y culminé con una escena sensual.

Te confieso que me costó mucho mezclar gore con sensualidad xD... De último momento fue que se me ocurrió la idea para poder insertar una escena sexy.

Espero no me descalifiquen por pasarme de las palabras... Al menos deberían darme puntos extra por el comentario final hacia Meiko (?)

Y bueno... Espero le guste a Mid, espero le guste a los chicos del foro y espero le guste a quien lo lea en general :$

Lau,.


End file.
